


[COMIC] A Mechanical Chaos - The Monster and the Corridor

by barbitone



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Art, Character Study, Comic, Gen, Past Abuse, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovery, fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he thinks, he thinks that he’s been dreaming for so long now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[COMIC] A Mechanical Chaos - The Monster and the Corridor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Mechanical Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553030) by [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim). 



> Margo_Kim very kindly gave me permission to do a comic based on her amazing fic - A Mechanical Chaos. I would have done the whole thing if I could, but that would have been way too long so I just picked one element of the story. Please - PLEASE go read the whole thing! It's an amazing fic, and this comic hardly captures it.
> 
> This comic is also on my tumblr - http://barbitone.tumblr.com/post/90279443640/he-walks-until-the-streets-tint-grey-the-layers - please don't repost without my permission!
> 
> EDIT: this comic is now available in Russian thanks to Nairis! http://wintercaptain.diary.ru/p200635984.htm It is a closed community, but you can use anonymous login "bucky bear" and password "bucky" to enter.


End file.
